To Die For You
by Kyorami
Summary: Chad recollects a few of his most important memories during his fight with Captain Kyouraku. Ichigo/Chad.


**A/N: This was written for the multi-pairing fanfic contest at the LiveJournal community senkaimon. The pairing given was Ichigo/Chad.  
I've never written anything with Ichigo or Chad, let alone Ichigo/Chad, so give me a break XD;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Chad had never thought of himself as a logical or intelligent guy. His friends may have endlessly interrogated him about why he was ranked 11th in his class, but even that proof of academic skill didn't mean much to him. To him, logic and brains weren't a true reason to live.

Loyalty was.

That was why he threw himself into another world to save a girl he barely knew. That was why he was so desperate to become stronger. That was why he fought. That was why he insisted on getting involved in battles he knew he had no chance of winning.

It was all for that orange-haired, short-tempered boy.

For Kurosaki Ichigo, Chad would risk his life, just as Ichigo did that fateful day underneath the bridge. He still remembered the hopeful smile and bright brown eyes that peered up at him through a bruised face. It was an image that was seared into his brain, and it was an image that he never wanted to forget.

Despite his intimidating appearance, Chad quickly learned that Ichigo had a warm and caring heart. Perhaps he connected so easily with the orange-haired boy because they both stood out and were ridiculed for their appearances. He didn't ask to be born of different descent and to have a height that towered over his classmates, and Ichigo didn't ask to be born with orange hair.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

After all, it was these traits that eventually led them together. They didn't ever hide the fact that they enjoyed each other's company. It was comforting to know that there was someone else who understood the way you felt. They understood the weight of protecting something or someone close to your heart. Somehow, they felt like they could share anything together.

Maybe that was why he didn't feel himself get pushed away when he innocently brushed his lips against Ichigo's as they walked home together from the bridge. He didn't think about why he did it. He just knew that it felt right to him, and it felt even more right when he felt the boy gently grab his arm and lace his fingers through his hand, his pale skin intertwining with his own darker tone. It was at that moment that he knew he would fulfill his end of the promise at all costs.

That was why the tall boy felt no fear as he looked into the lazy eyes of the Eighth Division Captain. The pressure of the man's reiatsu was overwhelming, but Chad refused to back down. He _couldn't_ back down. It wasn't for the sake of Rukia that he had thrown himself into Soul Society. It was for the sake of a brown-eyed, orange-haired, constantly scowling substitute shinigami.

The only things that ran through Chad's mind as the Captain faced him were the memories he held with Ichigo. The way they fought for each other, protected each other, and always stood by each other. If Chad found himself dead after this battle, he knew he would have no regrets. He would clench his fists and fight with all of his strength to protect and defend because that is what his _abuelo_ had taught him.

His heart pounded faster as the lazy Captain easily dodged his attacks. With each missed strike, the captain kept asking why he had come to Soul Society, and over and over again, the same word repeated in Chad's head.

Ichigo.

It was all the reason he needed.

A surge of power entered his right arm as he watched his opponent reach for the swords at his side. Chad prepared himself.

'_For Ichigo, I will die.'_

Everything happened in a split second. He didn't even see the Eighth Division Captain draw his swords. All he knew was that the man in front of him disappeared and reappeared behind him in a flurry of pink, white, and black before he felt a sharp sensation of pain across his chest. He barely had time to react. By the time he noticed the wound, he also noticed that a puddle of blood lay before him and he was the source of it. His legs grew weak and began to give way to his weight.

'_I have no regrets about coming here.'_

His knees hit the blood-soaked dirt.

'_I fought with all of my strength to protect someone I care for.'_

His upper body began to fall forward.

'_I will always protect him.'_

His vision blurred and began to darken.

'_Even if it takes my life.'_

Chad's heavy body collapsed to the ground, and just like that, the tiger had fallen for the strawberry.


End file.
